Stop N Swamp
by Woody K
Summary: Kairi, Naminé and Xion make love after a long day exploring a swamp. Request from AlphaOmega1234.


Kairi, Naminé and Xion went on a naked survivalist adventure to live/survive in a huge swamp for a long period of time. They endured a lot of hardships of surviving in a swamp such as avoiding alligators, being almost bitten by bugs, getting their bodies touched by things in the swamp water as well as frogs, snakes and leeches, being filthy from walking/swimming through swampy water, being covered in algae and mud and not being able to take a bath to get rid of the swampy stench. Despite all the hardships of surviving in a swamp, the three girls still stayed together and stay positive, one way to do that was to pleasure each other a few times.

At the end of the day, they began a little striptease. They were so flooded with sexual arousal that they ripped all of their clothes off, exposing their breasts and vagina. Kairi, Naminé and Xion put their hands to their hips and smiled as their naked bodies were on show. Thankfully, their bodies weren't too muddy, but their clothes definitely were. Only their hands, arms, feet and legs were turned brown by all of the mud, their breasts, vaginas and butts looked clean.

First, Kairi walked to Naminé, pressing their breasts together, then Kairi kissed her, wrapped Naminé up in her arms and yanked her in to her until they were just one mashup of pale skin from breasts down to thighs, except for the mud and algae lower down their legs and on most of their arms. Naminé's lips were hungry for Kairi's and vice versa, they pressed their mouths together and their tongues met.

Xion stood close beside them, her naked breast pressed to Kairi's bicep, watching them kiss. Naminé parted from Kairi and offered her mouth to Xion, who obliged her with a light, playful kiss, then said, "Come on, let's hurry up and climax."

The other said, "Agreed."

Kairi clutched Naminé to her like a life raft while Naminé still kissed Xion and Kairi's hands explored her back, tracing fingernails up and down until she was tracing figure eights on Naminé's buttocks. Then, Kairi turned Naminé around while Xion kissed her neck as Kairi bent her knees just a smidge to kiss first one breast and then the other, wrapping her lips around Naminé's nipples and sucking. She kept on kissing her way down, first Naminé's underboob, then her flat tummy, then her navel then further down.

Xion stood looking down at Kairi while she grabbed Naminé's butt. As Kairi settled onto her haunches, she looked up at Xion, feral and delighted. The smile Kairi showed her had a lot of teeth in it. Kairi then kissed her right at Naminé's crotch and licked her way down and through it in a squiggly, meandering line. She moved her face down and in, running a tongue along her slit, then back, then easing it between her lips to explore within her.

Eagerly, Kairi sought out the folds and crevasses of Naminé's body, tasting her juices as Kairi began to explore. With her lips and tongue, Kairi made love to Naminé, especially her sex, lapping at her eagerly. She made her tongue broad and flat to gather up as much of her wetness as she could, Kairi even let Naminé feel her teeth just a little bit, sucked on her lips and kissed them.

Naminé then pulled back from Kairi and dropped her butt on a nearby log so she could enjoy it more without having to hold herself up. As soon as Naminé was comfortably settled and laying back, Kairi went back after her, caressing her sex with my mouth, learning to love the experience of feeling her crotch on her lips and cheeks.

Kairi flicked her eyes up without taking her mouth off Naminé and saw her rest her head on Xion's tummy, watching her work. Naminé patted the back of Kairi's head and said, "Pleasure me."

She went back at Naminé with a passion she had never felt before, driven to pleasure her as if her orgasm was her only hope. With every noisy wet lick, Kairi started to hear Naminé respond to her, her breathing heavier, her hips beginning to rock toward Kairi as she pleasured her. The sound of it made the fire between Kairi's legs rise even higher and it drove her to inflict even greedier ministrations on her vulva. Kairi let her tongue wander in circles around her clit, then in spirals tightening toward the center but never reaching it, then kissing the skin and pink flesh around it, but never quite getting there.

Inbetween pants for breath, Naminé managed to get out, "Please. I want...to cum hard."

Naminé wanted it, but Kairi wasn't ready to give it to her yet. Xion said, "You heard her, make her cum."

That was what Kairi did, she pushed her tongue as far into her as it would go, face mashed up against Naminé sex, getting her wetness all over her lips and cheeks, tasting the juices inside her. Then, Kairi was back to dancing around her clit, letting jer tongue come closer than it ever had before. Xion's hands reached down, past and over Naminé to take hold of Kairi's head, trying to force Kairi to Naminé's tiny pink love button, saying, "Suck it! Suuuuck iiiit!"

Kairi said, "Ok. I hear you loud and clear."

She closed her lips around Naminé's clit, sucking and letting the tip of her tongue tickle it, then the orgasm exploded through her immediately. Naminé came like a wild animal, screaming as her hips spasmed, "Eeeaaaaattt meeeeee!"

Naminé kept bucking and screaming as Kairi kept sucking her greedily until her convulsions calmed down and Kairi let Naminé free of her lips and tongue to rest her head on her upper thigh, purring happily. Above Kairi, she saw Xion take Naminé by the ear and tug her upward. She saw them kissing, nuzzling, cooing at each other, cuddling and giggling together.

Then, Xion lied on her back and touched her smooth, hairless mound with the tip of her index finger to tell Naminé where she wanted her, Xion spread her legs to give her access. Naminé kissed her inner thigh right about midway between her knee and vulva. With her tongue, Naminé traced figure eights and patterns on her way up, she found her way to Xion's sex quickly, then licked up one lip and down the other, tasting the juices already flowing from her.

As Kairi watched, she straddled Xion, putting her pubic mound above Xion's mouth. Xion lapped at Kairi and Naminé lapped at Xion with a hunger and greed they had never felt before. As if they had been starving, Xion ate Kairi and Naminé at Xion like they were the last foods in the world and so succulent that they could never stop wanting more. Kairi giggled at them, "You two are insanely hot."

Xion giggled back, "You too, Kairi."

With broad flat tongues and with licks and strokes fast enough to keep the friction going, everyone screamed over and over again at the top of their lungs.

Then, they came and rested on the log, exhausted from pouring their whole heart into their orgasm. Everyone was kissing each other, feeling hot and heavy as Kairi said, "When do you guys want to go home?"

Naminé answered, "Maybe tomorrow, I wanna see what it's like to explore naked."

Xion giggled, "That sounds fun."


End file.
